panefandomcom-20200223-history
Courtney Watterson
Overview Courtney Watterson is a new trainer to Furoh. She is a young girl who lived in Port Barley her whole life and has recently been granted permission to go on an adventure. Currently she does not know what she wants to do on her adventure, but her goal is to try a bit of everything. Courtney's current team is made up of William the Sewaddle, Sapphire the Piplup,and Wonder the Ralts. She always carries her iPokedex with her and loves music. Personality Courtney is strong willed. When she's into something, its like nothing can stop her. She's a bit of a tomboy, and hates people trying to change that fact. She's also kind of nerdy and isn't afraid to hide it. She isn't really afraid to hide any of her differences. Outgoing and fun-loving, its as if she's perfect. To keep things simple. she isn't. If she was her own Pokemon, her ability would be something like the fire starter Pokemon ability Blaze. When things get tough, she'll fight back, doing the best she can. She also has a bit of a temper. Not really violent anger, just the loud kind. Her voice usually gets higher and louder when this happens, though she isn't usually driven to tears. You can't get her to cry either. She can do that on her own. Her jokes can come out rather dumb, and sometimes what she says can come out a bit unclear, even though she knows what she' talking about. Also, music is one of her favorite things. She loves a good melody, and she's good at singing. She's prone to sing in the shower, hum, and sometimes put her ear buds in and not listen, keeping herself out of tune with the world and in tune with her... Well, tunes. When bored she usually taps her fingers to some imaginary beat. She is almost never seen without her iPokedex. Appearance Courtney is tall and lean, her body in perfect shape. Not too thin, not too fat, with a light tan. She kept it that way all by herself. Not a scratch or a pimple in sight. Well, except for a birthmark that looks faintly like a heart (based on what some people have told her) on the back of her neck, but that was just random chance. It can easily be seen because of her very short, light brown hair. She has long bangs that cover her forehead and her hair goes over her ears but not beyond her neck. It's messy and layered, and gets really messy in the morning if she goes to bed with it wet (like if she takes a shower before "hitting the hay"). Her eyes are big and green, and her teeth are a bright white. No make up makes up her face ((had to do it)) on her face, though. Courtney wears pretty simple clothing. Her normal outfit consists of a simple tee with orange sleeves and a pair of normal blue jeans or a black skirt. She has a pair of black sneakers with white socks going up to her ankles. She sometimes wears a pair of black, fingerless leather gloves. She uses a brown belt to keep up her pants, and a holder for Pokeballs is attached to her jeans. On her back is a large orange backpack with a black and white pattern on it. The backpack also has a pair of wheels and a handle that can pull out for easy travel. Her light outfit for both pajamas and hot weather are a pair of white shorts and a orange tank top. Her swimsuit, a bikini, has a black bottom and white top, and the straps are orange. She also has a white and orange jacket, and her coat is the same but instead of white it is black and more furry. SHe has a pair of orange boots and sandals. If you haven't already guessed, her favorite color is orange. Biography Courtney's mom always made sure to pamper her "little darling" (if you called Courtney that you'd get a long groan out of her) to Courtney' distaste. A normal home, a normal life, things were pretty great for Courtney in Port Barley. Still, Courtney wanted adventure, excitement, the like. Mom understood, but couldn't bear to leave her little darling. So they made a deal: if Courtney could catch three Pokemon without leaving Port Barley , she'd let her go. Accepting that deal, Courtney wanted to make sure those three were the best she could get. And so, our hero Courtney's search began for the perfect three. She was 13 at the time, and for the next year she would search her city. During that summer, Courtney was looking around her mom's prized garden. The CD player was plugged in and a lively tune was playing. Happily bobbing her head to the music, she noticed scraps of leaves all over the place. Looking at the tree a little bit from her house, she saw a small bug Pokemon. After closer inspection, it was a Sewaddle trimming his outfit . He must of made it himself, for his leaf hood was oddly shaped and wasn't as good as any Leavanny. Turning down her music, she quietly walked over to the branch the Sewaddle was on. Courtney waved at it and the Sewaddle cowered, his giant hood covering his face. Stepping backward, she looked around for a way to help. Running inside, Courtney dug through a couple drawers until she found a pair of scissors. Going back outside, Courtney saw that the Sewaddle had quickly gone to sleep. She lifted his hood up and carefully trimmed it. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. She then picked it up, knowing that if it had to make its own clothes would probably mean it didn't have its parents. Of course, she wasn't completely sure and hoped that the parents wouldn't be mad at her. SHe grabbed a Pokeball and caught it. After a few weeks, Courtney and her new Pokemon, who she had named William, became good friends. A while passed before she was able to get a good chance to find a Pokemon to catch. It wasn’t until winter that she caught another. She was humming an upbeat holiday tune while setting up the Christmas tree. Carefully and artfully putting down the little glass ornaments on the tree, she was about halfway done. A cup of hot chocolate was being made. It was rather cold that day, and William was curled up by the fire. Dad would be coming in that night on a late ferry from Daioh. Even though very busy at times, Courtney's dad was always understanding of her daughter. He never called her Little Darling, or try to make her someone she wasn't. Then there was a little bit of tapping on the outside of the window. Going to see what it was, Courtney pulled back the curtains and saw a small "hat" if you could call it that. A small white Pokemon with a green hat thing and two red horns looked through the window at Courtney, shivering slightly. A Ralts! Opening up the window, Courtney picked up the li8ttle Psychic Pokemon and put it inside. Then she grabbed a blanket and covered her. They shared a cup of cocoa with her and they became friends. Two down, one to go! On Christmas that year, Courtney's dad gave he the newest form of the iPokedex, a device with apps, a build it Pokedex and phone, and (her favorite) a music player. It would be regarded as Courtney's best Christmas ever, if you happened to ask her about it. Finally, only about a week ago, Courtney was fishing with her ear buds in. That spring her dad taught her how to fish, and she Courtney was eager to try it out on her own. Using a small fish as bait, she tried to catch something awesome, as she classifies big, tough, and/or powerful Pokemon, like a tough Sharpedo or maybe an elegant Alomomola. There was a tug on Courtney's line, and after trying to real it in with a bit of difficulty, a Piplup plopped on the ground, kind of yelling in a Piplup sort of way. She handed it another fish, and it gave Courtney a dirty look, went to the fish. It was one of the proud ones. A couple fish were thrown, and each one was eaten, each one seeming to be a bit nicer. Then, she offered the female Piplup a chance for fish as long as she became Courtney's third Pokemon. After a bit of a stare down (there went the warming up to Courtney with the fish), the Piplup poked the Pokeball. She wanted to! The Piplup was let in, and going back home, she talked to her mom, and showed her new Pokemon to her. Mom nodded, clearly a bit sad to let her go. Now, it was time. Courtney was all packed. The freedom! The suspense! The Pokemon! The adventure! All of that was rolling into Courtney's mind! Then, sadness. For the first time in her life, she was free to do whatever she wanted. Still, she had no idea what now. Contests? Pokeathlons? Gyms? And no parents? The world seemed so big that Courtney seriously had no idea where to go next. A bit of sadness filled her. Her mom was sobbing, and Courtney was also, though not as much. They hugged, and exchanged a kiss. Mother asked if this was really what she wanted to do, and said that she could come back at any time. Courtney nodded, said she really wanted to do this, and she was out the door, planning what she was going to do next...